geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Pack and Lars
Wacky Pack and Lars is a 2016 3D computer-animated comedy adventure film and a spin-off/prequel to Gabriel and the Wacky Pack (2011) and Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 (2014), and it is based on Geo G's comic book series The Wacky Pack, produced by Geo LTD. Animation and animated by Blur Animation Workshop. Written by Keith Lango, it was directed by David Stinnett and Jeff Fowler, and produced by Cat Chapman. The film stars Geo G., E.G. Daily, Jake T. Austin, Kodi Smit-McPhee Jennifer Lopez, Stanley Tucci, Cedric the Entertainer, Charlie Schlatter, and Tom Kenny. The 50th Geo LTD. feature film, Wacky Pack and Lars is based on the first issue of The Wacky Pack and is set in the original Wacky Pack universe from 1987, where Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the lars were transported to Earth from the dying planet of Wackizia. They move to Sinking Spring, Pennsylvania in the 1980s to hide from their mortal enemy from countries and make it a new home. The film was released on November 18, 2016, by Universal Pictures. Upon release, it received positive critical reviews and grossed $215 million worldwide. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Geo G. as Roge, the first and the leader of the Wacky Pack *E.G. Daily as Leno, the second of the Wacky Pack *Jacob Hopkins as Cole, the third of the Wacky Pack *Jeff Fowler as the Lars, small, imaginary elves who have conical caps *Jake T. Austin as Loy, Roge, Leno and Cole's brother *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Mart Paulson, a friendly 17-year-old boy who teams up with Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the lars *Jennifer Lopez as Maggie Paulson, Mart's mother *Stanley Tucci as Paul Paulson, Mart's father *Cedric the Entertainer as Vio, the Wacky Pack's enemy *Charlie Schlatter as Fast Joe, a friend of Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the lars *Tom Kenny as the Black Group, Vio's henchmen More coming soon! Production A direct-to-video film featuring the Wacky Pack had been in the works since 2011 when the first Gabriel and the Wacky Pack film was released. The studio announced in November 2012 that the film would be re-slated as a theatrical release due to market conditions, and was scheduled for release on March 11, 2016. Production began in late 2014, after the successful release of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2. On November 13, 2013, Geo LTD. Animation announced that the film was delayed to October 7, 2016, with Quest 2 taking its place. In September 2014, the title was revealed as Wacky Pack and Lars. In January 2015, it was reported that Geo G., E.G. Daily, Nicky Jones, and Jake T. Austin were reprising their roles in the film, with Kodi Smit-McPhee, Stanley Tucci, Jennifer Lopez, Cedric the Entertainer, Charlie Schlatter, and Tom Kenny joined the cast for the film. On April 4, 2015, the film's release date was pushed back from October 7 to November 2, 2016. On April 29, it was announced that Cole's voice actor Nicky Jones was replaced by Jacob Hopkins, due to Jones going through puberty and getting too old for the role. Music On March 8, 2015, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh would compose the film's music. Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film was released on October 29, 2016 by Geo LTD. Records. The soundtrack also features the film's original music, composed by Mark Mothersbaugh. Track listing All music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh, except where noted. Coming soon! Release The film was released on November 2, 2016, by Universal Pictures. Home media Wacky Pack and Lars was released on Digital HD on January 31, 2017, and on DVD and Blu-ray on February 19, 2017. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On the aggregate site Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 72%, based on 5 reviews, with an average rating of 4.2/10. On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 53 out of 100, based on 3 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Category:Old pages